<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Protects Their Own by QueenCorb_Starrgazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629388">Family Protects Their Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer'>QueenCorb_Starrgazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste has a enemy, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien and Chloé have their own code system, Adriens bodyguard, Adriens bodyguard cares, At like 4am, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Chloe Cares, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé is talented, Code Words, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made it 5, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has a Crush on Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Not Beta Read, Not edited yet, POV Chloe, Posting from my phone, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, hope to fix it tomorrow, wrote this on my phone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé and Adrien has each others backs. It's always been this way, since they both can remember. </p><p>Things have gone wrong, now Chloé must step up and have his back.</p><p>They may not be blood, but their family. And you shouldn't mess with family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbles and Oneshots When They Randomly Hit Me.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Queens Protective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family. -- Fast &amp; Furious</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing was true, they said that they had each others backs since childhood. Even into their teen years, the promise had been kept. Little things, little key words shared between them, their own little language if you will. Ways to covertly tell the other that they needed help or something wasn't right.</p><p>You don't mess with them. They were a small family. Things have fallen apart numerous times before. For her, things were starting to get back to some sort of normalcy. Unfortunately for him, things have gotten worse.</p><p>"My laptop battery is going bad." He said. She heard that he doesn't trust someone close to him anyone.</p><p>"My phones battery pack is always charged." He said. She heard that one always has his back in his family.</p><p>Family. That's a loose word for their situation. For her, it included her parents and her butler, Jean Peir, when they were younger. Now its formed to include Sabrina. And Pollen. For him, it's his parents, Nathalie, and his bodyguard.</p><p>She didn't need to wonder who was who very hard.</p><p>He lost trust in Nathalie, for some reason. He has faith in the Gorrilla.</p><p>Recently, he's included his friends Nino, Alya, Kagami, and that Dupain-Cheng girl.</p><p>Although she wasn't thrilled, he supported her with Mister Cuddly. She was there for him when he needed her and he was there for her.<br/>
She could give the girl a chance for him.</p><p>What she didn't expect was the quietness from him once a new student arrived back to the school. He had moved to willingly sit next to Dupain-Cheng. Something was off, she could since it. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her.</p><p>"The firewall on my laptop failed. The virus took the hardrive." He said to her once they were in the library alone. His eyes looked lost and empty, not holding the usual spark she loved.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Do you know what happened?" She had responded. Unsure of what was happening.</p><p>"It deleted my pictures of Reggie." His photos had been altered.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Were they saved anywhere else?"</p><p>"I think...that..." he looked strained, unsure how to continue. Reaching up to rub his neck, he sat there quietly for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Well. Corrisonts are good. They are the only true form of breckfast." Her eyes widened.</p><p>"What about french toast?" She lowered her voice, looking at him with big eyes.</p><p>"Only with butter." He whispered, eyes boring into hers. She nodded, leaning back.</p><p>"Corrisonts and French Toast are the only ok breakfast." She checked, making sure she was certian.</p><p>"Yes. No coffee, no spaghetti, especially with a laptop near." It sounded really bizarre to a passerby but to her it made since.</p><p>He couldn't trust anyone. Only her and Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>"Is the knife an exception?" She wanted to clarify. Since earlier, he had said he trusted him.</p><p>"Yes. The knife can butter the toast and corrisont." Nodding, they went back to working on their homework.</p><p>Her mind was trying to wrap around everything.</p><p>What was going on? His phone ringing brought them out of the silence. He answered it and was told to leave. Giving a hug before he left, she watched him leave with worry in her eyes and anger in her gut.</p><p>Whoever was hurting him, they were going to have to pay. But who was the other person? He couldn't managed to say. She replayed their conversation in her head as she exited the library to head to her own car. Wondering if it had to do with his social media, she began looking, looking at everything with him in the picture. Something wasn't right with the pictures, that was a clue and she knew it. Hunting through everything, she saw a picture that was a red flag a football field away.</p><p>He was in his room. With someone. He didn't look comfortable. She could recognize that look on his face anywhere. Her eyes narrowed in on the picture, seeing the glint in the person's eyes, she knew she had her target.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting of Foes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloé forgets how words work, we learn Adriens bodyguards name (finally), and Marinette spills some tea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I'm not here to play games." - Furious 7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking a deep breath, and a bit of her pride, she entered the coffee shop near school. She had arranged a meeting while Adrien was at fensing practice. She needed to discuss something with the two people he could trust. Dupain-Cheng was hesitant to agree to a meeting at first, but once Chloé specified it was to help Adrien, the bakery girl had agreed. Probably helped that his bodyguard was going to be in attendance. </p><p> </p><p>One thing that was for certain, Marinette truly loved Adrien. This is one of the reasons Chloé was so hesitant with her at times. She knew that Marinette would love Adrien what he deserved. Reluctance to allow them to date may change after this meeting, depending on the plan that would be made to ensure Adrian's safety. He was the number one priority out of all of this.</p><p> </p><p>Once she ordered a Skinny Chai Latte, Chloé glanced around the shop for a suitable location for the three of them. Deciding on one that was far enough away from a window they wouldn't be spotted yet close to a exit incase of a Akuma, she sat down to wait for her drink and soon to be allies. </p><p> </p><p>First to arrive was Adrian's body guard. He took note at where Chloé was before heading to order him something. She glanced at her phones clock, trying to figure out how much time they had left even before they started. Dupain-Cheng better not be late. As his bodyguard sat down next to her, Marinette entered the building. Her eyebrows raised once she saw Adrien's bodyguard, questions decorated her eyes as she approached the line that had formed at the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Studying her nails, she noted that she needed to have Sabrina set up an appointment for them to get their nails done. It was about time they got repainted. Maybe she'll do Queen Bee's colors again. Next to arrive at the table was Chloe's drink (finally) and the bodyguards bagel. He carefully opened it and began to spread strawberry cream cheese and honey on it, grunting as he noticed Chloé watching him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Chloé. And uh.." Marinette looked at Adriens bodyguard, unsure what to call him. </p><p> </p><p>"Jerome." The barstrista said, setting down his and Marinette's drink on the table, smiling and giving the big man's shoulder a squeeze. He smiled happily at her with a nod before she departed the table. </p><p> </p><p>"And Jerome." Marinette finished with a shy smile, sitting down and pulling out a notebook and pincle from her purse. He gave her a friendly look, Chloé almost thought the word fond would apply but there was no way he knew Dupain-Cheng that well. "So" she turned to look at Chloé. "What were you wanting to talk about?" </p><p> </p><p>"Adrien. Obviously." Rolling her eyes, Chloé took a drink, smacking her lips as she sat down. "I know you care a lot about him. And he confided in me that he can only truly trust us three." She spun a finger around at them, eyes catching sight of a chip on the nail. She reached into her bag to grab her file, starting to even it out. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? Just us?" Marinette almost whispered before looking down at her drink, seemingly contemplating something. "Not even Nino or Kagami?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are they here?" Her eyes didn't stray from her nail but the irritated grunt that came from Jerome made her sigh. "No. For some reason he doesn't trust Nino very much anymore. I don't really know about Kagami." She shrugged, making a mental note to ask Adrien about it later. "He doesn't feel safe. Unless he's around us three. I don't fully know why, but I have an idea." They both watched her, waiting to hear. </p><p> </p><p>"Well?" Marinette prompted after Chloé sat debating a moment too long. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... well. Something is off, his photos and actions when he's around a certain person." She explains, trying to figure out the right words to say.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Lila. Isn't it?" Marinette spoke confidently, not a ounce of unsure in her voice. Looking into her eyes, Chloé swallowed a gasp at the intensity that rested on the darker blue gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"How?" Chloé asked, her and Jerome both looking at Marinette now.</p><p> </p><p>"Simple. She lies and Adrien and I both know. Everytime I try to dispute or show the truth, things always get worse. For the most part, I thought it was just me and random akuma. But I guess I was wrong." A little humorless huffed escaped her. "Irony is that Adrien told me not to worry about Lila. That we shouldn't make things worse and cause more pain." She swooshed her cup around, the liquid mixing together a little more. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Chloé asked softly, leaning forward. "Adrien knows Lila lies?" Marinette just nodded, biting her lip and not looking at either of them. Sharing a look, Chloé and Jerome nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Well. What can we do to make him more comfortable?" Jerome writes down on Marinette's notebook, mouth full of bagel. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, the obvious part is keeping them separated." Marinette began. "But we just have to be careful Lila doesn't pick up on it." </p><p> </p><p>"We could start spending his free time with him?" Chloé suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"She'll drag herself in." Marinette reached up to tap her chin, thinking seriously for a moment. "Did Adrien by chance say who he didn't trust?" Chloé nodded, reaching for the notebook to write down Nathalie, not wanting to say it out loud. "That's what I was afraid of." </p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because...." she hesitated before taking a deep breath. "Because I believe that she and Lila are working with Mr. Agreste to isolate Adrien and convince him everyone else is horrible and is trying to sabotage things." Marinette exhaled all the words she's been holding up. "I know for a fact that Lila has stolen something from Adrien that belonged to his dad." Marinette's fist clenched the pencils she was holding. "And.... I believe his dad may be working with..." Closing her eyes so tight so she wouldn't have to see their reactions, she whispered her second biggest fear. "Hawkmoth."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Get it? Marinettes tea that was spilt? Please tell me someone got that. 🙏🏻</p><p>Also, what do yall think is Marinettes biggest fear? Hint, it involves a Agreste. </p><p>Also, yeah I changed it to 5 because I felt like this was a good way to end the chapter (its oved 1,000 words yeye!) On a slight cliffhanger heh. Or at least I thought it was. It sounded fun in my head to leave it like this. 🤷🏻♀️</p><p>Also thank you guys soooooo much for all the kudos and comments on this!!! It's super exciting, I fangirled for two days about it. Straight. Because all of the comments. It made my week. (And then I got really sick. Stayed home from work and school for 3 days straight, which is VERY unlike me.) </p><p>So thank you once again and much love!!!<br/>Follow me on tumblr at dadplagg-mamatikki if you'd like or to chat. But thank you again for all the comments and kudos. It really means a lot!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pastries and Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette speaks words that'll haunt everyone involved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gabriel is working with Hawkmoth." Those words were on repeat in Chloés mind. Ever since Dupain-Cheng had said that fear entered the darkest of thoughts. Chloé began thinking about how Adrien's father had been since the disappearance of Emille. What if Hawkmoth took her? He's already gained allies with Mayura and Lila, so would it be that big of a stretch to think that he could kidnap someone? It would explain why they hadn't done any searching for her. </p><p> </p><p>That in itself is weird. Another thing to eventually ask Adrien about. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she came to a halt at the elevator, waiting for it to arrive, she checked her phone. Everything was lining up for their plan to keep him safe. She just needed to complete her purchase on something before things can go farther. The ding of the elevator alerted her that it was time to put her plan into action, sending Jerome a text to start the chain of events. </p><p> </p><p>No matter how creepy or close Lila gets, she will make sure her Adrikens is safe. Reaching into her yellow bee-inspired bag, her fingertips feel around for her nail file, wanting to make sure her nails are sharp with poise for whatever lay ahead. A smirk appears as her fingers trace the black and yellow pocket knife she had acquired a couple of weeks ago. Soon, it'll be joined by something else. Finally grasping the nail file, she starts work on her nails, exiting the elevator when it arrives at the ground floor. </p><p> </p><p>Exiting the hotel without acknowledging the bellhop, she looked around as she slid her shades on. She was waiting for her ride to school. She had begged Daddy to make Gabriel allow Adrien to pick her up without that leach. The car pulled up, guess no limo this morning. Jerome exited after he parked, going around to open her door. </p><p>"Thank you." They exchanged nods as she entered. The door shut and she looked over at Adrien, his eyes looked hollow and there were bags under his eyes. </p><p>"Morning, Chloé." He managed a small smile.</p><p>"Morning, Adrinkins." She smiled at him. "I was thinking, we should stop for breakfast before school." She resumed the filing of her nails.</p><p>"Uh, ok? Do you know where you want to eat?" </p><p>"Jerome knows." She muttered as she worked on her pinky. "Trust me, Adrien. Things are about to change." </p><p>"W-what?" He asked, puzzled as he looked up at his bodyguard. They made brief eye contact as Jerome nodded. "Chloé… what's going on?"</p><p>"No one messes with the queens family," Chloé stated simply, not looking at him.</p><p>"Is this about our conversation in the library?" </p><p>"Well, look at that. Blondes are smart." Chloé smirks as she examines her handy work. Adrien rolled his eyes at that remark.</p><p>"Well, last I looked, which is currently, you are also blonde." </p><p>"Correct. Who do you think organized this plan?" Chloé finally looked away from her fingers over to Adrien. "We are going to do whatever it takes." She showed him her nails, finely filled into a point that looked like a dagger. "Jerome here can't go into school without making it abnormal, so I evoked the family pact." She stated simply as she shrugged, the car coming to a stop. </p><p>"Wait… this is Marinette’s parents’ bakery?"</p><p>"Yep." She stated simply, sliding her file back into her purse and unbuckled, waiting for her door to be opened. </p><p>"But… you… huh?? Are Marinette’s parents involved?" Adrien asked, puzzled. The door opened and they both exited out of Chloé's door. The door of the bakery opened before Jerome could approach it. Marinette was standing, holding a coffee to Jerome and motioning for her and Adrien to enter. </p><p>"Head upstairs, you both remember where that is. I'm finishing Mr. Garfield's food." Marinette smiled at his bodyguard as they entered. </p><p>"Come on, Adrikines. Let's go before all the dough and yuck get on my designer clothes." She grabbed him and lead the way through the bakery, the back, and up the stairs. </p><p>"You've been here before?"</p><p>"We had a project we had to do together before you entered school. Years ago before Sabrina was enrolled." Chloé shrugged, scrunching up her nose as they finally arrived at the stairwell and headed up to Marinette’s home. "Why don't more buildings have elevators? Gosh, I'm working up a sweat and my hairs going to get ruined."</p><p>"Good morning." A sweet voice greeted them as they arrived at the correct landing. "Come on in, we've already set up the meals for the three of you." Marinette’s mom smiled kindly at them. </p><p>"Oh! You didn't have to do that, Madam Cheng." Adrien blurted out, his face slowly going a light pink.</p><p>"Nonsense! Now get in here. You're always welcome and safe here." She smiled and guided Adrien in, making Chloé roll her eyes but followed nonetheless. </p><p> Chloé kept repeating constantly.<em> This is for Adrien. This is for Adrien.</em></p><p>Madame Cheng led them to the tiny dining area right beside the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed in on her favorite cheat-day breakfast. French Toast. And, even though she hated to admit it, it was decorated beautifully. </p><p>Kiwi and strawberry slices decorated the plate, aligning the french toast and separating separate slices. Her mouth watered just looking at it. </p><p>“Wow… Maybe there’s hope after all for your bakery.” Chloe commented. Adrien shot her a look.</p><p>“Their baked goods are the best in the entity city of Paris! Don’t be so rude to them, Chloe. You obviously have no taste as it is.” Adrien rolled his eyes, briefly showing their dynamic. Madame Cheng watched with amusement glittering in her eyes. </p><p>“Marinette will be here shortly. Make yourselves at home.” Marinette’s mom spoke to them before heading back down to the bakery.</p><p>“What was that?” They said together. “I could ask you the same thing!”</p><p>“Ugh, you are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous Adrikins.” Chloe pushed his shoulder with one of her fingers, thankfully not the nail. </p><p>“Sure, and you aren’t?” Adrien arched a perfect brow as he looked at Chloe before the table. “ I don’t know what food is mine.” He spoke honestly. </p><p>“Well, mine is the french toast, obviously.”</p><p>“All the pastries on the table are up for grabs, and we made you a brioche with an egg for you Adrien,” Marinette explained as she arrived at the eating area. Adrien sits at the seat closest to him as Chloe preps her lap for the food.</p><p>“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” Chloe took a piece of strawberry and popped it in her mouth. </p><p>“What business exactly? I’m clueless.” Adrien pipes up right before he stuffs his face with a pain au chocolat, his eyes widen as he looks between the girls.</p><p>“Protecting you, Adrien,” Marinette spoke up softly, eyes focused on her food and not glancing at him.</p><p>“Since we are the only people you trust, this was the safest place to talk strategies,” Chloe explained as she started cutting some of the toast. </p><p>“Ok? Strategies for what exactly.” The girls shared a look before they nodded.</p><p>“Adrien.” Marinette breathed as she turned towards the male blonde. “You remember what we discussed about us knowing the truth?” Chloe arched her eyebrow, sure she knew vaguely what the half Chinese girl was saying.</p><p>“Is this about Lila?” Adrien’s eyebrows shot up probably farther than they should’ve gone.</p><p>“Well, partially.” Marinette held her hot cocoa as she glanced at Chloe. “I believe that your father is involved with Hawk Moth somehow.” Adrien’s eyebrows scrunched together.</p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“Face it, AdriHoney. Your dad is most likely in cahoots with Hawkdaddy and Mayura. Your bodyguard is not, obviously.” Chloe rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t bad mouth Mr. G!” Marinette sent eye daggers towards Chloe. Adrien shot her a confused look causing Chloe to sigh.</p><p>“We have very good reasons to believe that your dad’s working with the baddies.” She explained before finishing off one of the first pieces of toast. “Don’t even get me started on the theory about your mother.” </p><p>“My mother!?” Adrien said a couple of octaves above normal causing Marinette to flench. “Wh- Ho- What… How are you bringing her into this?!” </p><p>“Because it’s suspicious that your dad hasn’t done anything proper of investigating her disappearance. Ever since she disappeared, he’s been locked away, ignoring you. He doesn’t even allow you to really mention her in his presence!” Chloe slammed her fist on the table, eyes watering up. “I’ve been there for you, Adrien. I hate seeing the torment that retched man puts you through.” Shaking her head, her ponytail ended up on her shoulder. “I’m just saying. What if Hawkmoth took your mother prisoner? What if he’s somehow possessed your father to work with him?”</p><p>“Like when he purposely made sure that your mother wasn’t able to sit front row at the fashion show.” Both blondes turned to look at the bluebell. “It was odd that he only appeared whenever there was a possibility of Adrien being in trouble.”</p><p>“Yeah, his first public appearance since Mother disappeared,” Adrien spoke softly, his eyes drifting away. “Oh my god. I… I got to go to the bathroom real quick.” Marinette pointed to where it was just down the hall, the blonde standing up and stumbling at first as he darted down the hallway, closing the bathroom door and locking it.</p><p>“Well. That could’ve gone better.” Chloe commented as she took a sip of her non-fat chai latte. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plagg comforts his Chosen and Ladybug releases the backup.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope yall enjoy! Just a heads up, I ligit fangirled at my last sentence. Do let me know if I had the same effect on you! That'll make me flail once again! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kitten, breathe. Please breathe.” Plagg floated in front of Adrien’s face as he was facing the mirror. Slowly, Adrien turned and slid down the door, feeling the cool tile beneath his clothes a slight comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg… What… What if when Ladybug suggested my father being Hawkmoth… what if she was… close?” Plagg frowned, floating down to look into his chosen eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kit… I’m so sorry.” He floated forward to lick his forehead. “I think you’re going to have to talk to Bug about this. Bring it up at patrol or something. Because this needs to be dealt with, especially before Brat and Pigtails do something that everyone will regret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? How exactly would I bring it up?” Adrien gasped, looking down at his hands in shock and terror. He was possibly a target for Hawkmoth to capture. “What if… What if he really is my dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien, I really think you should discuss this with Ladybug. Maybe something like when we were in the tunnels or during Dark Owl, where Tikki and I can be present for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg… You’re scaring me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? And those two girls aren’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t helping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying but you know I’m not good at this.” Aggravated, the kwami flew around the room quickly before screaming into a towel. “Here. Scream into this. I know it works for Pigtails.” He tosses it towards Adrien. Catching it, Adrien looked at the towel, it wasn’t fancy or anything. Somewhat soft and plush, but it would get the job done with drying hands. Shrugging, he brought it to his face and screamed into it. Fingers curling into the material, scrunching it into his mouth and face as far as he could. After what felt like five minutes, he backed away, gasping for air and fighting sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien?” A soft voice called at the door. “Can I do anything for you?” Adrien looked up at Plagg, the kwami nodded and flew into his shirt. “If- If not. Just let me” she was cut off as Adrien opened the door from his position in the floor causing Marinette to fall somewhat onto his lap. “Oh my god, Adrien I’m so sorry.” Marinette gushed but all Adrien could do was pull her close to him, arms wrapped around her tightly as he held back another sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…. What if he IS my father?” He managed to whisper into the towel that was barricading her shoulder from his mouth. He was greeted with silence for a good solid 180 seconds. He knows, he counted. Which was approximately 3 minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That certainly changes things.” Marinette spoke softly but stern as she hugged him tightly. “Don’t worry, Adrien. We’ll figure this out. We’ll need to contact Ladybug and Chat Noir and get them involved.” That’s going to be difficult. Maybe he should tell her? No, no. His Lady had to be the first to find out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t…. I don’t know how we just casually bring it up to them. Or how to approach them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Chloe has had a miraculous before, hasn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She Has been Queen Bee- wait. It makes sense now. She’s the Queen, and she’s protecting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough, buttercup.” Chloe’s voice spoke up as she leaned against the doorframe, looking down at the tangled two. “Come on. We’ve got to get going to school. Can’t have people get suspicious of us, now can we? That’ll make little Miss Lookey-Lou tell HawkDaddy, now wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chlo, how much of that did you hear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After you trying to silence your screams for 5 minutes?” Chloe looked down at them as they tried to untangle and get up. “About me being Queen Bee.” Adrien looked over at Marinette. She nodded as they stood up, her resting a hand on his shoulder like he had done to her so many times before. With a nod, he looked over at Chloe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my dad may be Hawkmoth. Not working with him.” He breathed causing his chest to clinch up and his breathing to stagger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we need to talk about this before school, or else you might have an anxiety attack and have to leave.” Marinette supported his back, eyes glistening with concern. “Do you think you may be able to come here for lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may be able to arrange that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Cause this conversation is not over with and we need to make sure you are regroup-able after school.” Chloe tossed her hair over her shoulder before heading back to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien, do you need another minute? I have to run upstairs real quick before we head to school. Is that alright? Will you be ok?” Marinette checks with Adrien. He glances somewhere off to the side before nodding and looking at Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll freshen up and get ready for school.” Adrien nodded, standing up with Marinette. She nods before looking down and quickly looking up and pecking him on the cheek like she did the day he told her she was their everyday ladybug. He watched as she turned and ran down the hallway till she disappeared. Stepping back, he closed the door and sighed as he leaned against it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg….. What am I supposed to do?” He whispers as he looks at his black kwami that appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Kitten. I need to talk to Tikki and Master Fu. I don’t know if they would care about the identities now or not. It’s something we are going to have to discuss first.” He rubbed his tiny little chin. “Will you be ok?” Plagg flew up to Adrien’s face, nosing his nose with the cat kwamis own. Adrien cupped the floating god in his hands with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I got you and the few people I still trust. I’ll make it.” A weak smile appeared on his lips as he let Plagg fly into his shirt, he exited the bathroom in time to see Marinette holding something in her hand with a bewildered expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” He tried to get a better look but she just kept going on till the kitchen, shaking her head silently. With a raised eyebrow and questions, Adrien followed the pigtailed girl till they were in the same room as Chloe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, uh. Ladybug came by just now. She knew you were going to be here somehow? And told me to give this to you.” She passed over the box in her hand, now Adrien recognized it as the box holding a miraculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Why did she tell you to give it to me, Dupain-Cheng? Why didn’t she just deliver it to me herself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’m just as confused as you. She said that you can use Pollen, I think that’s her name? To help take care of the situation at hand. She must’ve thought it was a good idea for some reason.” Chloe paused, hand hovering over the box’s lid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…. If she’s giving this to me BEFORE we talk to her, then something must be wrong.” Chloe frowned, looking between the two people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we should be on the watch out. She doesn’t give away the miraculous’s very easily.” Adrien pipes up, remembering his time as Viperion but being so incredibly thankful for Plagg. He regrets his time as Viperion, knowing that mustn’t look good to his Lady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrikin’s got a point. I wouldn’t be surprised if we start seeing her and Chat around Adrien.” Chloe looked over at him, walking over and giving him a hug. “I promise we will keep you safe, Adrikins. You have my word.” Adrien gave her a slight squeeze before she backed away, doing a happy little wiggle-shake before opening the box. Instinct took into play as he reached up to shield his eyes from the blinding light before it revealed Pollen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings, my Queen.” She bowed to Chloe before flying over and hugging her in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must’ve missed her,” Adrien spoke softly, watching as Chlo held her kwami close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea, Adrikins.” Actually, he did. He glanced down at his shirt where Plagg was residing. A gentle vibration made him glad that he remained with his chosen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just try and keep her hidden this time. We don’t need another ruckus.” Marinette sighed, shaking her head slightly. “We don’t need poor Mme. Mendeleev to have another episode.” Adrien cringed at Marinette’s words. Kwami-Buster was intense, to say the least, he never felt as hopeless without Plagg. It was yet another rude awaking just how much he depended on the black Kwami. He really should tell them. Glancing over, he watched Marinette, remembering her as MultiMouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are truly lucky however Ladybug and Chat Noir was able to solve it. Maybe they called in another hero we don’t know about. I think that happens frequently.” Adrien spoke, wondering if any recognition would flash over his friend’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Marinette spoke softly, eyes narrowing at him before a gentle smile rested on her lips. “Well. Let’s get this over with. School. Let’s do this school thing.” She gave Chloe a very pointed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Fine, of course, I won’t let Pollen get taken away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not her.” Marinette eyes did a quick movement to something Adrien couldn’t see from his standing point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, Dupain-Cheng. I know. Emergency’s only, right?” Chloe sneered slightly before grabbing her bag and marching out the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien…. Before we go…. I need to tell you something.” Marinette spoke, coming to stand before him. The sun lit up her face through the window, highlighting her freckles on the bridge of her nose like they were thousands of tiny ladybugs dancing over her skin. She took a deep breath, causing her pink glossy lips to capture his attention before resuming her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Marinette? You can tell me anything.” He smiled gently, wondering just what in the world she could have to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh…” Her gaze traveled over his shoulder for a millisecond, face shifting ever so slightly before ocean eyes snapped back onto his own. “I want you to know that I’m here for you.” Taking a deep breath and stepping forward slightly to look up at him a little better. “I really, truly, deeply care for you and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” She blinked, eyelashes dancing across those ladybug freckles. “If you need anything, no matter how you need it, I’ll be here for you. If you need to-” She glanced over his shoulder again, a slight twitch of her lip caused his own head to tilt. “Escape, my window is always open for you.” Window? Not…. door? Maybe it was just another Marinette moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I greatly appreciate it. Can I hug you? Or would that be wrong? I- I just thought since earlier we were uh in each other’s la-laps?” He asked, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, hoping not to seem too awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Adrien.” She snaked her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her, so close he could feel her heart racing against his. Slowly, but strongly, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her hair, breathing her in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my calm before the storm.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BONUS:::</p>
<p>	“I told you he was a cheesy kitten.” Plagg whispered to Tikki, little arms crossing over a tiny chest.<br/>	“Yeah? Well, he just melted her heart.”<br/>	“They need to know.”<br/>	“Yeah… Especially since she’s the guardian.” Plagg looks over at his red companion.<br/>	“Glad you finally see it my way.”<br/>	“Oh, Plagg, it’s not that I never saw it that way. I just knew there was a certain time that it would aid and not harm them. I believe this will aid them much more than even you and I can comprehend.”<br/>	“Kid needs her in his life. More than just cause she’s his Ladybug.”<br/>	“I know. She needs him just as well.”<br/>	“No, Tikki. You do not understand. Adrien has nothing.” Plagg’s voice dropped even lower in octave. “I’ve detected Nuuroo and Duusuu at the mansion.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>